


This Love is Organic (podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: OMG Podfic, please! [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A brief description of a panic attack but it's ok really, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, NHL Player Derek "Nursey" Nurse, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, PolyFrogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: In which Jack decides to start cooking, Nursey gets sent to the farmer's market, and the author ignores the growing seasons of basically all produce.An AU in which no one went to Samwell, Derek is in the NHL, and Chowder and Dex own a produce stand.(Podfic, 40 mins long)





	This Love is Organic (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Love Is Organic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652148) by [solarperigee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarperigee/pseuds/solarperigee). 

[A link to the file on a Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1c9n4NtqM73bWfCVECc71qtENWdSXVX2t). Click, and then press play to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as part of the OMGCP Feedback Fest 2019. Thanks guys! 💕❤️💕


End file.
